


Off-days

by CrysT



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying, Forgive Me, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Fight, It's Really Sweet, It's my first fic on this, M/M, kind of, kiss and make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrysT/pseuds/CrysT
Summary: Patton was usually the one to pick up the sides during their off-days. With his upbeat vibe and happy personality, it was hard not to smile. But sometimes, even Patton has his own off-days.





	Off-days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here and in a while!!  
> I hope it's okay hhhh

Seeing the others happy made him happy, that’s what Patton tells himself everyday. Besides, it was true. Knowing that his little kiddos were all their jolly good selves, even Virgil, brought him a jolt of happiness. But if he was honest, he found the pressure so heavy. It was the pressure of being the ‘dad’ of the group. He was the one they were going to lean on for support. They… they were his kids, he _had_ to stay strong, for them. 

 

That morning, Patton hadn’t emerged from his room to make breakfast. It worried the other when they went down to an empty kitchen, void of the smell of pancakes, the sound of whistling or the sizzling of bacon. The sides gave each other a worried look.

“Have… have you guys seen dad anywhere?” Virgil asked, his own anxiety growing by the minute.

“No…” Roman replied, turning to Logan.

The latter shook his head, “I have not. Perhaps he is in his room, it is best if you check on him Virgil. In case… something has happened.”

Virgil nodded, not failing to see how Logan gripped the newspaper in his hand even tighter. 

_________________________

 

“Patton?”, Virgil called, knocking softly on the door to the moral side’s room. When there was no reply, he called out his name louder. 

Still no reply.

Virgil was getting worried.

“Patton, I’m coming in.”, he announced, turning the knob, surprised it was unlocked in the first place. The first thing he noticed was that the room was messier than it usually was and the next was a balled-up Patton surrounded by blankets and family albums, little sniffs and wobbly inhales filling the room. The latter looked up at shock, immediately getting out of the bundle of blankets he had made for himself and stood up shakily, hands fiddling with the cat hoodie that was usually around his shoulders but was now in his arms.

“Virgil! I-“ Patton sniffed, “I didn’t hear you come in.” He tried to pass off his crying by wiping away a few tears and gripping the hoodie even tighter. Before he said anything else, he felt the other’s arms wrap around him in an embrace, secure and a bit unsure, but loving. 

“It’s okay," Virgil whispered, burying his face in the dad’s neck.

Patton stiffened, hands shaking and gripping at Virgil’s hoodie as sobs wracked his body and his cries made his voice hoarse. They both sank to the ground, knowing they’d stay that way for a while. 

When Patton was sure he was finished, he pulled away, breathing shaky but feeling a lot lighter. Virgil ran down and got him a glass of water which the other downed almost immediately. 

“Sorry you had to see me like that, kiddo," Patton said, “I’m just having an off-day, that’s all.”

Virgil shook his head, “It’s fine, I’m just glad I was able to help you. Any idea what might’ve caused it?”

Patton shrugged.

Virgil stayed silent. 

The two were like that for a long time until Patton spoke up again, “Logan and I had a fight last night.”

Virgil’s head rang alarms. Logan and Patton fought? Why hadn’t he or Roman heard anything? 

Surprisingly, instead of dwelling on that, Virgil frowned, “Why?”

Patton sighed, “It’s stupid.” but Virgil looked at him pointedly, awaiting an answer. Patton shook his head “I was just… being a bit too emotional and I guess Logan got annoyed. It’s mostly my fault, I guess, for getting too invested in my emotions. You know Logan… he’s not very good at them." He chuckled sadly, “We haven’t talked since then.”

Virgil took Patton’s hands and played with them for a bit, “You should talk," he suggested. 

Patton chuckled, "You don't say." He shook his head with a sigh, “I wouldn’t know how to face him… what am I supposed to say —”

“How about ‘let’s talk”.

The two sides turned to the doorway, still open from when Virgil had first come in. There stood Logan, looking awkward but a bit determined, “Virgil, may Patton and I have this moment alone, for now?”

Virgil turned to Patton who gave him a sad smile and a nod. Virgil squeezed Patton’s hands as ‘good luck’ and exited the room, walking passed Logan with a look clearly saying ‘if you hurt him more, I will end you’.

 

_________________________

 

Logan shut the door when Virgil was far enough. He approached Patton cautiously, wanting to just hold the other but knowing his boundaries, he opted to sit on the edge of the bed. “Patton, I’m terrib—“ he began

“It’s okay.” Patton cut him off, voice sounding a lot better than earlier. 

Logan looked at him incredulously, “Patton, I shouted at you and it was not my place to.”

“Emotions aren’t your thing, Logan, and I understand that. I should be sorry for pouring all that on you when I knew you weren’t going to take it well,” Patton reasoned.

Logan gripped the bed sheet, “Patton, you don’t always have to be the one to adjust.” When the other said nothing, he continued, “I was at fault during that time and I am sorry for the way I acted. It was childish of me and you should not blame yourself for the situation. I did not mean anything I said then.”

Before he knew it, Patton had thrown his arms around him, pulling his stiffened body into a hug. “I’m sorry I reacted the way I did”, Patton muttered into the his shirt.

Logan returned the hug, allowing a small smile to reach his face, “I am also sorry for yelling at you like that.”

They pulled away just enough for Logan to fix his position and lean his forehead on Patton’s. Patton smiled at him, tear stains on his face evident, but expression bright and glowing. Before he even opened his mouth to say anything, Logan had planted a kiss on his lips. It was long and gentle and hard and so, so _sweet._ He couldn’t find it himself to hold in his tears as he kissed back. Such a gesture said but one thing that they both agreed on, “ _I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I left the fight kind of vague  
> But you may interpret it in any way you wish!!


End file.
